Visita de Família
by darkenedroom
Summary: Jack leva Kate para visitar e conhecer o seu avô


Jack estava de folga. Depois de uma semana bastante conturbada no hospital, com plantões intermináveis e cirurgias que duravam longas horas, ele finalmente estaria em casa. E o melhor: ao lado dela.

Ele amava a sua profissão e sempre foi workaholic, antes não se importava em passar a maior parte de sua vida concentrado ao máximo em seus pacientes. Mas agora era diferente, ele tinha vontade de ir para casa. Ele tinha para quem voltar.

Enquanto esteve casado com Sarah, ele não sentia essa ânsia em ter uma família. A medicina era mais importante que o seu casamento. No entanto, com Kate era diferente. Claro que ele continuava sendo um médico obstinado, mas tinha baixado consideravelmente o seu ritmo de trabalho para poder se dedicar a ela, a eles.

Eles tinham atingido um grande passo no relacionamento deles, estavam noivos. A cabeça de Jack estava cheia, além do compromisso com Kate e dos problemas do hospital, aquela visita que fez a Hurley o deixou preocupado. O que ele quis dizer com "Alguém irá te visitar em breve"? Jack ficou intrigado com o jeito sombrio do amigo. Porém, justamente agora que estava feliz, não queria pensar muito nisso, Hurley estava internado em um hospital psiquiátrico, com certeza as medicações que tomava o deixavam com alucinações. Ele não deveria levar tão a sério aquilo. Contudo, a sua insegurança, ainda mais no que se refere a ser um bom pai ao cuidar de Aaron, martela no seu interior, o perturbando por alguns momentos.

Kate já estava reclamando de que ele andava muito ocupado e sem tempo para ela. Quando soube que Jack iria ter um dia livre, tratou logo em arranjar alguém para cuidar de Aaron durante algumas horas. Não que o menino fosse um estorvo, pelo contrário, ela o amava demais como se fosse realmente a sua mãe. Porém, queria passar um período a sós com Jack, estava com saudades e eles precisavam namorar um pouquinho.

Eles estavam na sala. A TV estava ligada para as paredes, Jack e Kate não conseguiam prestar atenção em nada a não ser neles mesmos. Pareciam dois adolescentes, tamanho fogo que corria pelas veias enquanto se amassavam no sofá. Nem fizeram planos direito para o dia, a única coisa que interessava é que estivessem na companhia um do outro.

Sem quebrar o beijo, as mãos de Jack pareciam ter vida própria ao tatear a pele por debaixo da blusa de Kate. Ela, por sua vez, já subia a camiseta dele. Jack retirou a peça pela cabeça e ficou com o peito desnudo. Kate o observava, era incrível como vê-lo sem camisa a deixava louca de desejo. Jack aprofundou o beijo, passeando com a língua afoita dentro da boca dela. Kate também se livrou da blusinha, ficando somente de sutiã. As carícias mútuas se intensificavam, Jack beijava o pescoço de Kate, depois foi descendo os lábios e roçando por entre os seios. Quando estava prestes a retirar a lingerie, o celular dele tocou.

-Merda!

-Não atenda Jack. Por favor...

Kate suplicava e continuava a beijá-lo. Jack correspondia o beijo, mas o seu senso de responsabilidade falou mais alto.

-E se for importante? Uma emergência?

-Eu sou a sua emergência por hoje, vou ter um ataque cardíaco se não fizermos amor agora mesmo!

-Kate...

Eles voltaram a se beijar ainda mais intensamente. Depois de tocar durante um tempo, o telefone parou. Porém, segundos mais tarde, o barulho irritante voltou a soar.

-Ai, não acredito, de novo?

Kate se estressou com tanta interrupção bem naquela hora H.

-Sinto muito, amor, vou ter que atender.

Os dois se desvencilharam e Jack atendeu a ligação.

-Alô?

Ele ouvia com atenção. Levantou-se do sofá e andava pela sala, até que passou a mão pelo cabelo. Por causa do gesto, Kate deduziu que era alguma coisa séria, Jack costumava ter esse tique quando uma situação o preocupava.

-Sim, eu entendo. Pode deixar, vou até aí agora mesmo.

Kate não gostou nada da conversa. Mas será possível que nunca teriam um tempo para eles? Sempre alguém tinha que interrompê-los?

Jack desligou o telefone bastante aborrecido.

-O que foi?

-Ligaram da casa de repouso. É o meu avô.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele?

-Mais uma vez tentou fugir de lá. O velho Ray não tem jeito, é pior que criança. Parece que ele deu um trabalhão para os enfermeiros, você acredita que ele escalou o muro e pulou?

-Ai meu Deus, e aí?

-Como ele não tem mais idade para tal travessura, se espatifou no chão. Por sorte, não bateu a cabeça, apenas fraturou o braço e machucou a perna. Kate, me desculpa, mas vou ter que dar um pulo por lá para vê-lo.

-Tudo bem, eu compreendo. Posso ir junto?

Ele se surpreendeu com a disposição dela.

-Você não precisa ir se não quiser. Não é agradável, você sabe, pessoa idosa tem as suas manias, vive reclamando de tudo e todos, meu avô não é diferente. Se você não quiser se aborrecer, fique aqui em casa.

-Não, eu vou com você.

-Sinto muito mesmo, Kate, isso não estava nos planos.

-O que importa é que eu esteja ao seu lado. Pelo menos, te acompanhando, vamos poder passar o dia juntos.

-Embora o passeio não seja nada divertido...

-Jack, ele é da sua família. E tudo o que diz respeito a você me interessa.

Ela depositou um beijo suave em seus lábios. Depois, ambos se recomporam e se aprontaram para sair.

Após alguns minutos, chegaram ao asilo. Era um lugar espaçoso, com um vasto jardim na entrada. Alguns velhinhos tomavam sol nos bancos espalhados, outros conversavam perto da entrada principal.

Kate e Jack andavam de mãos dadas em direção a sede, para saber informações sobre Ray.

-Só espero que ele goste de mim.

-Claro que vai gostar, quem é que não gosta de uma mulher encantadora como você?

-A sua mãe. Ela não vai com a minha cara.

-Kate, isso é bobagem.

-Não, é verdade. Quando você nos apresentou logo que voltamos ao "mundo real", ela foi bastante educada. Mas da outra vez em que nos encontramos, quando já estávamos juntos, ela não fez uma cara muito amigável. Com certeza, ela acha que o filho merece alguém melhor que uma ex-fugitiva em liberdade condicional.

-Kate, ela não me disse nada disso. É coisa de sogra e nora, as mães costumam sentir ciúmes dos filhos. Se te serve de consolo, minha mãe nunca gostou muito das minhas namoradas, nem mesmo da minha ex-mulher.

-Se nem com as outras ela simpatizou-se, imagine comigo?

Jack parou de andar e olhou para ela bem nos olhos. Deu um sorriso tímido e depois respondeu:

-Você não tem que se preocupar com ninguém da minha família. Quem tem que te aceitar sou eu, afinal, quem é que vai se casar com você?

Kate se desmanchou com essas palavras. Era incrível como Jack procurava sempre protegê-la das outras pessoas. Por conta disso, ela se sentia tão segura ao lado dele e era algo reconfortante. Definitivamente esse era o homem com o qual ela queria passar o resto da vida junto. A sua nobreza, o seu caráter e humanidade eram características que a fascinaram desde o dia em que ela o conheceu, anos atrás, naquela ilha maluca. Agradecia todos os dias por não ter fugido na praia, quando ele pediu para que ela o costurasse. Talvez fosse seu instinto. Ela não sabia explicar como ele tinha conseguido convencê-la de imediato. A sua reação natural seria tentar se livrar do problema, correndo e arranjando alguém para ajudá-lo. Mas não, sem hesitar muito, ela prontamente se dispôs a costurá-lo. E por mais que ela tentasse não concordar com ele em alguma coisa, no final, sempre acabava cedendo e ficando ao lado dele. Era típico de Jack, ele lhe inspirava confiança.

Jack falava com o médico de plantão do local, que lhe contava sobre o estado de saúde de seu avô. Após se inteirar da situação, ele perguntou sobre o paradeiro do velho. Ray estava no auditório, assistindo a uma palestra. Jack se aproximou devagar e chamou o nome dele baixinho.

-Ray?

-Hei garoto!

O rosto do velho se iluminou ao ver o neto. Jack ajudou o avô a se levantar da cadeira. Ray mancava um pouco por causa da queda e tinha o braço esquerdo enfaixado. Eles se abraçaram e Jack deu um tapinha nas costas de Ray.

-Tudo bem se sairmos daqui um instante para conversar?

-Sem problemas, essa apresentação está um porre de tão chata! Não aguento mais ficar aqui neste lugar, toda a semana tem essas palestras maçantes ou então números de mágica idiotas. Já decorei todo o repertório.

O velho falava sem parar enquanto os dois saíam do auditório. Só parou quando viu Kate se aproximar.

-Hum, quem é a moça?

-Vovô, quero te apresentar. Essa é a Kate.

Kate estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo, sorrindo para ele.

-Muito prazer, Kate.

Voltando-se para Jack, ele falou:

-Ela é muito bonita.

-É, é sim.

-Muito obrigada, é um prazer conhecer o avô do Jack. Tudo bem com o senhor?

-Melhor agora. Não é todo o dia que vejo uma moça tão graciosa neste lugar horrível!

-Vovô! Não é tão ruim assim.

-Ah é, experimenta passar uns dias por aqui. Aposto que vai mudar de ideia rapidinho.

-Está certo, Ray, não vamos discutir.

Enquanto caminhavam em direção ao quarto dele, Ray fazia uma expressão confusa. Jack percebeu a inquietação do velho e perguntou:

-O senhor está se sentindo bem?

-Sim, somente um pouco machucado.

Aproximando-se de Jack, cochichou em seu ouvido:

-Explica uma coisa, criança. Pensei que a sua namorada fosse loira.

-Vovô, aquela era a Sarah, minha ex-mulher.

-Ex-mulher? Você se casou?

-Não se lembra? O senhor foi até no casamento.

-Fui? Ah, é mesmo, agora me lembrei. Foi naquele hotel chique. Desculpa o seu avô, a minha memória às vezes falha por conta da idade.

Apesar de falarem baixinho, Kate ouviu boa parte da conversa. Ela achou engraçado o jeito todo embaraçoso de Ray. No fundo era boa pessoa.

Jack observava as acomodações do quarto. Era adequado e adaptado para pessoas de idade. A mala de Ray se encontrava em uma cadeira, Jack tratou logo de retirar os pertences e colocá-los de volta no armário.

-O senhor não tem jeito mesmo, hein? Sempre aprontando. Mas que teimosia!

-Olha só quem fala!

Kate gracejava.

-Agora sei da onde vem a teimosia do Jack. Ele então puxou isso do senhor?

-Isso está intrínseco na família Shephard. É herança, passa de pai para filho, está no sangue. O meu filho Christian também era, o Jack é. Provavelmente o filho de vocês também será.

Jack corou a face ao ouvir a observação indiscreta do seu avô. Ele se sentia sem graça quando o velho soltava essa conversa sobre família. Esse era um assunto desconfortável para Jack. Seu pai era reservado e frio, acabou criando o filho da mesma maneira, de modo que eles em casa não costumavam compartilhar lembranças do passado ou falar sobre momentos familiares. Porém, ao contrário de Christian, Ray se empolgava contando fatos da infância do neto.

Kate dava risada, estava adorando o clima familiar. Como há tempos não se dava bem com a mãe e odiava o verdadeiro pai (não à toa, o mandou pelos ares, explodindo a própria casa deles), pela primeira vez se sentia incluída. Ray a conhecia há apenas algumas horas e já a tratava como um membro da família Shephard. Não bastasse a vergonha por ouvir o relato de suas peripécias quando pequeno, Jack ficou mais vermelho quando Ray acrescentou:

-Quando você vai me dar um bisneto? Estou bastante velho e não vou durar muito tempo.

Olhando para Kate, ele continuou:

-Nossa, que crianças lindas vocês terão!

-Vovô!

-Traga-os para me visitar, garoto. Até imagino um menino de cabelo pretinho, olhos esverdeados e cheio de sardas. Ou uma lindinha com os cachinhos soltos, como ela!

Os olhos de Kate se iluminaram somente por ouvir o futuro que Ray desejava para eles. Lá no fundo de seu coração, ela realmente sonhava construir uma família com Jack. Sorria encantada, a tarde estava sendo bem agradável, mas Kate não via a hora de voltar para a casa e se empenhar para que esse sonho se transformasse em realidade.

-Não deixe-o te enrolar, minha filha. Exija casamento.

-Na verdade, ele já me propôs. Estamos noivos.

-Meus parabéns!

Ray deu um abraço sincero em Kate e Jack.

-Eu quero ir a esse casamento.

-Pode deixar, faço questão de convidar o senhor.

-Está ficando tarde, o horário de visitas está quase acabando. Vou até o banheiro e depois já vamos, ok?

Jack se retirou por um momento do quarto. Enquanto isso, Ray aproveitou para trocar umas palavras com Kate.

-Ele é assim mesmo, fica tímido, não gosta que fale muito sobre a vida dele. Estou muito feliz em te conhecer. Não pude deixar de notar o quanto meu neto está bem. Jack está radiante e creio que é você a responsável por isso. Ele tem um brilho no olhar, nunca o vi tão feliz quanto agora.

-Eu também estou muito feliz. Não tenho nem palavras para descrever tudo o que Jack representa para mim. Desde que o conheci, minha vida mudou totalmente. Para melhor, é claro!

Jack voltou para o quarto e se despediu do avô:

-Bem, vovô, está na hora. Temos que ir, mas prometo ao senhor que voltarei mais vezes para te visitar. E vê se toma juízo, hein, por favor! Pare de querer fugir.

-Isso, menino, volte mais, não me deixe aqui jogado às traças neste lugar. E você, volte também querida.

Kate deu um beijo em sua bochecha.

-Foi um prazer conhecer o senhor. Fique bonzinho, é bom que esteja aqui, caso contrário, como iremos encontrar o senhor para convidá-lo para o nosso casamento?

Ray sorriu de forma serena. A visita dos dois o deixou bem mais calmo e menos entediado. Ele tinha ficado muito contente em rever o neto, ainda mais pelo fato de Jack estar tão alegre.

Jack e Kate voltaram para a casa. Ao chegarem, descansaram uns minutos, aproveitando esse tempo para conversarem.

-Kate, me desculpa pelo meu avô, ele...não mede as palavras, vai falando um monte de besteiras que lhe vêm ao pensamento.

-Está brincando? Eu o adorei! Achei-o tão espontâneo! Ele sente um enorme carinho por você.

-Eu o amo, apesar da trabalheira que ele me dá.

-Jack?

-Sim?

-Ainda temos tempo. Que tal aproveitarmos o resto do dia e retomarmos o que estávamos fazendo antes de sairmos?

-Excelente ideia.

Eles se beijaram com volúpia, famintos para se consumirem com voracidade, estavam com saudade imensa um do outro, apesar de estarem morando juntos, não era sempre que Jack estava de folga e Aaron não estava na casa, fazendo com que corressem o risco do garoto atrapalhar a transa com o seu choro em horas impróprias. Portanto, mais do que depressa, se despiram, largando as roupas pelo caminho enquanto subiam os degraus em direção ao quarto, sem pararem os beijos.

Só que desta vez, Jack desligou o celular e o jogou ao longe. Não queriam ser interrompidos por nada deste mundo. Quem sabe o sonho do velho pudesse se concretizar? Jack achava que não seria um bom pai, mas mesmo não admitindo, no fundo ele bem que almejava esse sonho. Ao lado de Kate, sentia que tudo poderia ser possível.

**FIM.**


End file.
